A reduced autonomic balance during heart failure has been shown to be associated with left ventricular dysfunction and increased mortality. This reduced autonomic balance increases sympathetic and decreases parasympathetic cardiac tone. Direct stimulation of the vagal parasympathetic fibers has been shown to reduce heart rate via activation of the parasympathetic nervous system and indirect inhibition of the sympathetic nervous system. Some data indicate that increasing parasympathetic tone and reducing sympathetic tone may protect the myocardium from further remodeling and predisposition to fatal arrhythmias following myocardial infarction; and some data indicates that chronic stimulation of the vagus nerve may protect the myocardium following cardiac ischemic insult. Vagus nerve stimulation increases parasympathetic tone and decreases sympathetic tone. However, implantation of electrodes is an invasive procedure, and it can be difficult to immediately implant electrodes after a myocardial infarction.